metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Pirate Aerotrooper
facing off two Aerotroopers from Echoes concept art.]] Pirate Aerotroopers are aerial varieties of Space Pirates. They first appeared in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes and later several varieties were seen in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Pirates of a similar nature appeared in Metroid Prime, however these were much different in design and were called Flying Pirates. Gandrayda will also transform into an Aerotrooper. Description Aerotroopers would be assigned the most dangerous missions, and would rather die than be captured. They used jetpacks, and could be set on fire using the Light Beam in Echoes. Later on in Corruption, a combination of a charged Plasma Beam shot and the use of the Grapple Lasso could separate an Aerotrooper from their jetpack, sending them to the ground. The explosion of the jetpack would kill them if they did not fall to their doom. When critically injured, Aerotroopers would attempt a swirling suicide attack on their opponent, hoping to take their attacker with them to the grave. The Dark Beam and Ice Missiles could prevent the Aerotrooper from executing this maneuver. ''Metroid Prime'' ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' The Aerotroopers seen in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes are scarce, but well armed and armored. They are equipped with modified green Galvanic Accelerator Cannons, swirling homing Missiles and as a final resort can use their suicide techniques. However they can be killed with three missiles from Samus. On Hard Difficulty, they take six missiles to shoot down. A Super Missile will take down a Pirate Aerotrooper on Hard mode and spares the use of an extra Missile. They have a large, bulky structure protruding from the left side, which serves as the jetpack. This device produces a lot of smoke, and sparks can be seen from the thrusters. Overall their appearance is crude, and their armor looks large and inelegent. They have long, beak-like heads, and two blue glowing eyes. The animations and attacks from these Aerotroopers was recycled from the Flying Pirates of Prime. Logbook entry ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' , Norion.]] The Metroid Prime 3: Corruption variations of Aerotroopers use a Twin Remote Attack Pod system rather than the bulky pack system seen on Aether. The pods make use of Particle Cannons and Helix Missiles/Gel Bombs for their main attacks. The system allows for a greater maneuverability, and can break a target lock from Samus. The disadvantage to this lighter system is the weaker armoring, and a flaw. If the pack is ignited, it can be separated from the flier. If this happens, the Aerotrooper will either get killed when the jetpack explodes, or fall to the ground and die. The first time Samus does this, she will get a Friend Voucher. The technique can be repeated with any Aerotrooper, but Samus will not get any more Friend Vouchers from this technique after she has used it once already. Varieties Several types of Aerotrooper exist in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. as an Armored Aerotrooper in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption.]] *'Armored Aerotroopers' are armed with a standard, Echoes-style armorsuit that provides adequate protection against beam weapons, but can be breached with missiles. These units are often deployed in harsh combat zones. *'Advanced Aerotroopers' are armed with additional layer of armor that can only be breached with missiles. at the Craneyard, Pirate Research.]] *'Assault Aerotroopers' are equip with resistant armor that deflects all Missile fire, but is still damaged by beam attacks. Only the best Aerotroopers can join this rank. Logbook entries Trivia *No matter how high the Aerotroopers from Corruption are when they fall to the ground if separated from their jetpack, they will still die. *Aerotroopers have yet to teleport despite the description on their scans. *The equipment worn by Aerotroopers from Corruption is very similar to that of the Kyratians. Category:Space Pirates Category:Aerotroopers Category:Pirate Classes Category:Aether Category:Agon Wastes Category:Torvus Bog Category:Sanctuary Fortress Category:Norion Category:Bryyo Category:Bryyo Fire Category:Bryyo Thorn Jungle Category:Elysia Category:Eastern SkyTown Category:Pirate Homeworld Category:Pirate Research Category:Pirate Command Category:Recurring Species Category:Echoes Bestiary